Communications systems often use satellites to convey data. Satellite-based systems allow information to be conveyed wirelessly over large distances, such as oceans. For example, satellite-based systems can be used to convey information to land-based devices such as handheld equipment and home or office equipment. Further, satellite communications systems can be used to provide coverage where physical infrastructure has not been installed and/or to mobile devices that do not remain attached to an infrastructure resource.
It can be challenging to implement an effective satellite-based communications system. If care is not taken, satellites may be deployed inefficiently, leading to elevated costs and suboptimal ground coverage. Further, if a satellite-based communications system is designed to serve a period or region of highest demand, resources may remain idle during periods of lower demand and/or over regions with lower demand. Moreover, a conventional satellite-based communication system designed for a particular demand level may not be able to dynamically increase capacity in response to higher demand.